


With Undying Love

by Turning_Paiges



Category: Death - Fandom, Jack McLoughlin - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/pseuds/Turning_Paiges
Summary: Mark died due to an unannounced outbreak of cancer, and so Jack brings a box to his grave, and begins to put letters in it. What will happen when Jack can't find the right words?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlishFlash121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/gifts).



Dear Mark, 

Hey. Sorry if the page is tear stained, but it’s been two days since the cancer killed you off the face of the earth. Do you remember when we would hold hands in the park and talk about how one day we would stand on the top of the world? I bet you’re doing it right now… Is it nice up in heaven? I hope so. The funeral we held was beautiful, and while they lowered the coffin, they played a sad version of ‘Septiplier Away.’ I cried all night after the funeral. Not because you left without saying goodbye, but because I never thought we would have a last kiss. It was a sweet kiss, but what hurt was that it was our last. Now, I don’t want to be sitting in my chair for long, since I’m done with videos for quite some time. Do you remember when we said we were going to watch some Septiplier crack videos? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I love you...

 

With Undying Love, 

Jack


End file.
